


innocent meat

by Anonymous



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	innocent meat

Corey stood silently in the shadows, his heart was racing with anticipation. He’d been stalking Joey for a few weeks now, learning his daily patterns and watching his every move. Tuesday’s and Friday’s he mostly went to the same bar and left around the same time, cutting through an alley nearby to get to the main street. It was dark, deserted and small. The perfect place to catch him off guard and not be disturbed. And he usually started stumbling home around 2 AM, usually half-drunk.

Corey was hidden by the shadows and the dumpster in the alley as a shadow started to make it’s way down it towards him. It was definitely his person of interest, he knew his body and saunter just from the shadowy silhouette.

Corey clutched his glock in his hand tightly. It wasn’t loaded and the safety was on for good measure, but Joey didn’t know that. He got closer and closer, finally close enough for Corey to bolt from his hiding spot and pin him against the opposite wall with his body.

“What the fuck, HEY!” Joey yelled and squirmed, Corey placed the gun under his chin, making full well he saw it.

“Shut the fuck up,” He said through gritted teeth. Joey was silent as soon as he felt the barrel of the gun under his chin.

“What the fuck-” He started again, barely above a whisper and Corey smacked across the face with the gun for speaking.

“I said shut the fuck up. And don’t move.” Corey said, pressing himself hard against Joey into the wall.

Joey was breathing heavily and Corey assumed he was squeezing his eyes shut tight. They couldn’t see each other’s faces in the darkness.

“As much as I despise you, you are pretty cute,” Corey breathed close to Joey’s face.

“W-what do you want?” Joey whimpered a little.

“I just want to get to know you a little better, baby.” Corey said.

Joey thought he recognized the voice at first and now it became a little clearer to him after this sentence.

“...Corey?” He asked hesitantly. 

“That’s right. And I want you to say that name while I pound your ass into this fucking wall.” Corey said, lips almost touching Joey’s now

“WHAT?!” he almost shrieked.

Corey’s hand bolted to the younger’s throat, “I said shut the fuck up, I’ll blow your brains out all over this fucking alley if you ruin this for me, I swear to god,” Corey growled.

Joey just whined in fear and sniffled. Corey couldn’t see, but he guessed Joey was probably in tears at this point.

“You see this gun?” Corey asked.

Joey nodded quickly and sniffled again.

“Good. It might be of interest for you to know that I don’t fucking hesitate.” Corey said cockily.

Joey nodded again, at what, he didn’t know, he just didn’t want to piss Corey off anymore.

“I’ve got the gun. I make the rules. Right?” Corey asked.

Joey just whimpered and Corey slapped him hard, pressing him harder against the wall. 

“Answer me,” Corey commanded, “What do I do?”

“Y-you make the r-rules,” Joey stuttered in fear.

“And why do I make the rules?” Corey asked again.

“C-cause… Cause y-you have the g-gun,” Joey struggled.

“Good boy,” Corey mock-praised, “And you’re gonna do what I say right?”

Joey nodded again.

“Use your words,” Corey said threateningly.

“Yes,” Joey whispered.

“So I’m gonna tell you what to do and then you’re going to do it, is that absolutely clear, Joey?” Corey said lowly.

“Yes.” Joey whispered again.

“Good,” Corey said, “Now when I move away, I just want to tell you… Trying to run would be a very bad idea.”

“I-I won’t, I swear,” Joey said in a panicky voice.

Corey stepped back, still pointing the gun at Joey, standing a few feet away from him.

“Turn around and face the wall,” Corey said.

Joey was frozen. Corey raised the gun higher. “Now,” he said dominantly.

Joey sniffled a little as he turned around and pressed his chest against the wall of the alley as instructed. He was shaking violently.

“Good. Good. Now undo your pants,” Corey said softly.

“WHAT?!” Joey shrieked.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Corey hissed, “You heard me, undo your god damned pants or I’ll put one in your knee and do it myself!”

Joey was audibly sobbing now as he shakily unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

“Now pull them down until I tell you to stop.” Corey said. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little bit now so he could see small details now.

Joey was crying harder now as he slowly pushed them down over the curve of his ass about halfway down his thighs before Corey ordered him to stop.

“Good. Very good.” Corey said as he stalked back over to Joey and pressed himself up against his back, leaning up to suck at his neck a little. Joey was shaking violently. Corey grabbed him by the hips and pulled them out roughly, other hand going to Joey’s hair to hold his face against the brick wall. 

“You ever been fucked up the ass?” Corey asks casually.

Joey doesn’t answer, he’s too overwhelmed crying.

Corey presses his face harder into the brick and Joey cringes in pain at the scraping feeling against his cheek.

“Answer me,” Corey growled again.

“N-no,” Joey said and Corey could barely understand him through his sobs.

“Virgins are my favorite,” Corey hissed in his ear and Joey shivered, choking back a cry of fear. Corey’s pressing the gun against Joey’s temple now, the other hand going to his belt, “You don’t fucking move from that position, got it?” 

“Y-yes,” Joey sniffled.

“That’s a good boy,” Corey said, other hand going to his belt and undoing it. He pulled his erection free and Joey flinched when he felt the head of Corey’s cock brush against his ass cheek.

Corey pressed the gun against his temple again in reminder and reminded him of the rules, “Don’t. Fucking. Move.” Corey gritted out.

Joey whimpered again and squeezed his eyes tight shut again, his face soaked with tears now.

“Now I’m not gonna lie to you Joey. This is gonna hurt. A lot.” Corey exhales, sliding his dick against Joey’s ass. Joey let’s out a sob that’s almost a retch. 

“P-please. I don’t want it, please,”

“Ohhhh but I do, baby. I want that tight little ass so bad. I want you to never forget who you fucked with. And then maybe you’ll be a little more conscious of your ego in the future.” Corey whispers and Joey shivers violently again.

“Now, I’m gonna be nice and use a little spit to make it a little easier on you.”

Joey just sobs again and Corey smacks his face into the bricks again, “Why the fuck are you crying? I just said I was going to be nice, don’t be ungrateful, I don’t have to prep you at all you know, I could just go in dry and eventually your blood is what I’d be using as lube,” He threatens.

Joey inhales shakily, staying silent and still, frozen in panic.

“That’s what I thought,” Corey says, sticking two fingers in Joey’s mouth, “Get ‘em wet, baby. It’ll make it easier.” Corey coos.

Joey sucks hesitantly, slobbering as much saliva as he can onto them in a desperate attempt to make this any less painful.

Corey pulls them out when he thinks they’re sufficiently wet enough and rubs them against the tight outer rings of Joey’s hole gently. He gives out another little whimper.

“You like that baby?” Corey teases.

“P-please,” he tries again, but dissolves into sobs.

“There’s no getting out if this one baby,” Corey whispers as he slowly breaches Joey’s tight ring of muscle up the the first knuckle.

“Oh FUCK,” Joey cries out in pain, more tears pricking in his eyes, “Fuck p-please. Please it hurts,” He’s crying again.

“That’s the point,” Corey growls, shoving his 2 fingers all the way in now quickly and Joey nearly screams.

“Boy, you better bite down on your fucking fist because if you draw any attention over here I’ll kneecap you just as a warning,” Corey says roughly pumping his fingers in and out of Joey as he lifts his hand up to his mouth and bites down hard on his knuckles, to stifle his sounds of pain.

Corey curls his fingers a little and rubs against Joey’s sweet spot, eliciting a muffled and confused moan of mixed pain and pleasure from him.

“See? It’s not all bad, Corey says. He reaches around to grab Joey’s cock and it’s hard.

“See look at that. You’re so hard for me, baby,” Corey says, pulling his fingers out of Joey and he exhales deeply.

Joey shakes his head no violently.

“No you’re not hard for me?” Corey questions, stroking him slowly. Joey lets out another shameful, involuntary moan.

“See, yes you are.” Corey says.

“I don’t want it, please. Please just let me go please I don’t want it please,” Joey babbles on and Corey sighs, spitting into his hand and stroking his saliva over his cock.

The sound of Corey prepping himself makes him panic more and squirm against the wall.

“No please, please please don’t please let me go,” He’s crying and getting louder, Corey rubs the head of his slicked cock against his still extremely tight hole.

“It’ll all be over soon,” Corey says quietly, shoving into him roughly. Joey lets out a loud scream in pain.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP,” Corey growls, holding his hips as he’s buried all the way inside him.

Joey still squirms and tries to tighten up as much as he can.

“The more you struggle the more it’s going to hurt you,” Corey groans. Joey feels so nice and tight, convulsing and twitching around his cock. “But then again, the better it’s gonna feel for me,” Corey groans out a sadistic little laugh. Joey is shaking violently under him. Corey pulls out and slams back in even harder, setting up a hard and rough pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Joey’s ass echoing through the alley.

“It hurts, p-please,” Joey sobs gently and tries to resist.

“Struggle all you want, it only makes you tighter,” Corey moans into his ear.

Joey tries to steady himself on the wall from being fucked right through it, he’s sobbing loudly now.

“Yeah baby you’re so fucking tight. And you cry so pretty,” Corey praises as Joey keeps sobbing.

“It-it hurts, PLEASE it hurts!” He cries loudly.

Corey just fucks him rougher and harder, “You’re my bitch. SAY IT.” He commands through gritted teeth, eyes rolling back into his head.

Joey just keeps sobbing and Corey slaps him on the ass hard, “SAY. IT.”

“I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch, I-I’m… I’m…” Joey sobs mindlessly, the pain blinding him.

“That’s right,” Corey grits out, “I’m gonna cum in your tight little pussy, baby.”

A few more rough, punishing thrusts of his hips and Corey’s hips stutter as he shoots his orgasm deep inside the abused hole. Joey sobs again at the violating warm feeling of Corey cumming inside of him, tainting and claiming his insides. Corey breathes heavily against his back, leaving his cock inside Joey for a few moments while recovering before pulling out, eliciting a whine from Joey at the feeling on his sore hole.

Corey looked down as he pulled his cock out. It was shining red with blood in the dim light coming from the end of the alley. 

He grabbed Joey by the shoulders and turned him around. He was a trembling, sniveling mess.

Joey eyed the blood on Corey’s cock and doubled over to puke at the sight.

“Aw poor baby, you don’t like that?” Joey raised his shoulders shakily to stand at attention again after heaving a few times. It was mostly whiskey.

“You made a mess and you have to clean it up now.” Corey sighed.

Joey shook his head no, “please, please just let me go.” He begged.

“I’ll let you go once you clean the blood off my cock,” Corey said, hands going to Joey’s shoulders to push him down to his knees. It took almost no effort, Joey was weak now and he cried out at the pain of his knees hitting the concrete, knees being soaked by his vomit. Corey pulled him close to his cock by his hair roughly and smacked it against his cheek.

“Clean it up baby,”

Joey reluctantly took Corey’s cock into his mouth and almost instantly retched again at the coppery taste of blood and the bitter taste of cum.

He pulled off sobbing again, “please, please, please just let me go now please i cant do it please,” Joey babbled on.

“You can and you will,” Corey said, pressing the barrel of the gun to Joey’s head again, placing his cock back in the younger’s mouth.

Joey sucked quickly and did everything in his power to not throw up on Corey’s cock again.

Once Corey deemed himself clean enough, he pulled out of Joey’s mouth.

“Good. Good,” He breathed, gently carding his hand through Joey’s hair. He tucked himself back into his pants and stepped back, still pointing the gun at Joey.

“One more thing. Then you get to go,”

Joey sobbed hopelessly, “W-what is it?”

Corey’s eyes trailed down to Joey’s cock, still out of his pants.

“Get off,” Corey said simply.

“What?” Joey asked.

“Get. Off. I’m sure you know how to touch yourself. You don’t get to leave until you cum,” Corey said.

“I-I can’t,” Joey cried.

Corey steps closer and leans down, grabbing Joey’s hand and bringing it to his cock.

“Grab it,” He instructs. Joey shakily complies.

Corey guides his wrist, making him slowly jerk himself and Joey sighs a little.

Corey lets go, “Now keep at it. Cause you don’t leave until I see you cum.”

Joey moves his hand faster, jerking himself as fast as he can, trying to force himself to cum as he gently sobs at the pain in his ass, he can feel himself bleeding inside. He strokes himself harder and harder, crying and whimpering until he finally cums over his hand, onto his t shirt and lets go.

“Now pull your pants up,” Corey encourages.

Joey stands on shaky legs, pulling his pants up and zipping and buttoning them.

“Go on now,” Corey says. 

Joey limps in pain to the mouth of the alley.


End file.
